Tous les Sauveurs sont sur Facebook
by Hachiiko
Summary: DM/PP - HG/RW - BZ/TN . Entre des sang-mêlé fans de produits Moldu, un Blaise au nord de la crise, un Draco prêt à commettre un meurtre et une Pansy suicidaire...  venez juste passer un peu de temps sur Facebook avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Hachii

**Genre** : Humour/Romance

**Raiting** : T pour le language

**Pairing** : DM/PP- RW/HG- BZ/TN

**Résumé** : Une autre version de Facebook version sorcier, parce que j'adore =)

**Mot de l'auteur** : J'ai été inspirée par certaines petite perles que j'ai trouvé, alors je vous fait partager ! Je pars du fait qu'ils sont tous potes en eux hein, juste pour m'épargner les "est maintenant ami avec"

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'HP ne sont pas à moi ni même Facebook qui sont, avouons-le, une réelle source d'inspiration.

Pour ceux que des défis HP intéressent, passez donc ici : http:/.fr

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> vient de passer de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Harry Potter** : O.o

**Ron' Weasley** : Je pensais que j'aurai le temps de t'expliquer avant qu'elle poste, mec!

**Harry Potter** : Trop tard visiblement.

**Hermione Granger** : Oui, en effet. Ron, je te laisse le soin de bien tout lui expliquer, surtout le problème « Lavande ».

**Harry Potter** : Ron, dans cinq minutes dans la salle commune.

**Lavande Brown** : Qui t'a permis de dire que j'étais un problème Granger ?

**Hermione Granger** : Je pense pas avoir besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit pour dire ce que tout le monde pense, Brown. Et ne te trompe pas, tu ES un problème, c'est pas révolu. (**Ginny Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et 13 autres personnes aiment)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> : Recherche quelqu'un qui m'aime, qui me fasse des bisous, des câlins, qui soit fidèle… (**Ginny Weasley** aime)

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu passes une petite annonce pour un nouveau mec, Granger ? (**Blaise Zabini**, **Gregory Goyle** et 2 autres personnes aiment)

**Hermione Granger** : Non, je pensais plutôt à un chien.

**Draco Malfoy** : … bel esprit.

**Hermione Granger** : Vous autres garçons ne seriez pas aussi cons, j'aurais pas à tenir ce genre de propos.

**Draco Malfoy** : Va pas croire qu'on est tous comme ça !

**Hermione Granger** : Prouve-moi que tu ne l'es pas alors.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est du rentre dedans ? (**Hermione Granger** aime)

**Hermione Granger** : Si tu n'avais pas été en couple, ça aurai pu. (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime « Je ne suis pas étrange, je suis une édition limitée ! » (**Ron' Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et 6 autres aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Et bah encore heureux Potter.

**Harry Potter** : Avoue que t'en crèverai d'apprendre que je suis pas le seul, hein !

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est sûr. Deux comme toi et je donne pas cher du monde sorcier. C'est déjà bien assez la merde rien qu'avec toi. (**Blaise Zabini**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 7 autres aiment)

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime : « Un jour mon Prince viendra… mais pas maintenant, il joue au Quidditch »

**Millicent Bulstrode** : Heu Pansy, chérie, ton Prince il est pas sur le terrain là…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Et il est où alors ?

**Millicent Bulstrode** : Je préfère pas te le dire ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> aime « les mecs c'est comme les Pokémons, faut les dresser pour qu'ils évoluent »

**Ginny Weasley** : Les quoi ?

**Hermione Granger** : Un truc Moldu.

**Ginny Weasley** : Oh ok... ça peut être que vrai ! (**Hermione Granger** aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> vient de passer de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Hermione Granger** : Ah toi aussi ? Bienvenue au club…

**Pansy Parkinson** : J'aurai préféré ne pas y adhérer à ton club miteux Granger.

**Hermione Granger : **Personne ne veut jamais y entrer, c'est normal ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : T'as raison… tu me retrouves dans le parc dans 10 minutes ?

**Hermione Granger** : … pourquoi ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Se morfondre autour d'un pot de Nutella ça te tente ?

**Hermione Granger** : Prend deux cuillères, j'arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime « Si toi aussi t'aimerais retourner en arrière pour que quand ton camarade de classe te dit « je t'aime » ça soit vrai. » (Hermione Granger aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Pansy Parkinson**

Millicent m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco.

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est cool…

**Théodore Nott** : Ce que je veux dire Pansy, c'est que si t'as besoin de parler... Bref, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si ça va pas, reste pas comme une conne à te morfondre devant un pot de Nutella, aussi bon soit-il, vient plutôt voir tes amis.

**Pansy Parkinson** : J'ai passé deux heures avec Granger à déverser ma colère, alors merci Théo, mais là ça ira.

**Théodore Nott** : Comme tu voudras. Je suppose que j'ai pas besoin de laisser la porte ouverte.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Non…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Si, en fait, laisse-là ouverte j'arrive, j'ai envie de pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> : est épuisée de pleurer.

**Draco Malfoy** : Et bien arrête alors.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule Draco. C'est toi le fautif.

**Draco Malfoy** : De suite les grands mots et la vulgarité.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ma vulgarité t'emmerde, Malfoy. T'as juste pas les couilles d'assumer tes fautes. C'est pas parce que t'es un Malfoy que tu peux te passer d'humanité, arrête de faire comme si ça te faisait rien toute la douleur que tu crées autour de toi.

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je ne fais pas semblant, c'est ma NATURE. A t'on déjà vu un Malfoy éprouver des regrets ou pleurer hein ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : ... je ne vais pas répondre à ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Non, plutôt parce que c'est bien moi et pas une autre qui t'ai eu dans les bras quand ça n'allait pas. Je t'ai vu pleurer plus d'une fois, Draco… Joue pas aux héros de glace, ça te va pas, c'est pathétique.

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça, Pansy.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Fais-toi plaisir, de toutes façons, toi et moi, on ne peux pas tomber plus bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : HELP ! Sorcier en détresse !

**Hermione Granger** : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup Zabini ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Granger, je crois que ça saute aux yeux ! Mes deux meilleurs potes se foutent sur la gueule comme des enragés depuis hier et moi, MOI ! pauvre petite chose innocente, je suis au milieux ! MERLIN BON SANG il me faut de l'aide là ou je vais dégoupiller !

**Harry Potter** : Tu es tout SAUF innocent, Zabini. (**Ron' Weasley**, **Hermione Granger** et 1 autre personne aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : Certes, certes… mais ma situation n'en reste pas moins critique ! Personne n'a d'idée pour les remettre ensemble ? Ou au moins les calmer ?

**Ron' Weasley** : Tu devrais les enfermer dans une pièce, juste eux deux.

**Blaise Zabini** : T'es dingue ou quoi Weasley ? Ils vont s'étriper !

**Draco Malfoy** : Bon écoutez, vous commencer tous à me les briser. Et Weasley, t'improvise pas conseiller matrimonial par pitié, on a déjà suffisamment de soucis.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Me remettre avec lui ? Plutôt mourir.

**Blaise Zabini** : Non mais Pansy ! Lui tend pas des perches comme ça !

**Draco Malfoy** : Va donc mourir alors !

**Blaise Zabini** : Et voilà…

**Harry Potter** : Et beh, ça change des « j'adore tes yeux ma puce » de d'habitude !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ah oui c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Ok, tu préfères me voir au bout d'une corde où les poignets en sang ?

**Théodore Nott** : Pansy, arrête c'est bon là !

**Ron' Weasley** : Oulà, Zabini, tu veux du renfort ? Parce que là, la situation est assez critique.

**Blaise Zabini** : Je veux surtout un doliprane…

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> à **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et **Ron' Weasley** –privé-

On va les laisser faire ok ? Je tiens un peu à ma vie, et je suppose que vous aussi.

**Harry Potter** : Oui, il vaut mieux faire comme ça.

**Ron' Weasley** : Je pense qu'il faut leur laisser le temps de comprendre qu'ils s'aiment.

**Hermione Granger** : Je suis d'accord avec Ron…

**Ron' Weasley** : Nous aussi, il faudrait peut être qu'on s'en rende compte non ?

**Hermione Granger** : Mais moi je sais que je t'aime Ron. La différence est là.

**Ron' Weasley** : Alors il n'y a pas de différence…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> est « en couple » avec **Ron' Weasley **(**Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter **et 6 autres personnes aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ah ! Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! (**Harry Potter**, **Ron' Weasley** et 5 autres personnes aiment )

**Harry Potter** : Bon maintenant y'a plus qu'à espérer que ça en débloque certains !

**Théodore Nott** : Pourquoi tu veux tellement qu'ils se remettent ensemble, Potter ? T'es pas supposé t'intéresser des histoires des Serpentards.

**Harry Potter** : Mais, mon cher, c'est tout bonnement parce que l'ennui me gagne, du coup ! Mon rival n°1 passe ses journées à faire la gueule sans plus se soucier de ma personne ! Je dépérie mon gars !

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais t'es pas bien toi !

**Hermione Granger** : Ne vous en faites pas, c'est son côté maso qui s'exprime. (**Ron' Weasley** aime)

**Théodore Nott** : C'est pas le plus rassurant… (Blaise Zabini aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong>: Si, conformément à l'Eglise, la pilule du lendemain est considérée comme un avortement, un nouveau doute se pose : la masturbation peut être vue comme un homicide prémédité ? En outre, est ce que la fellation devient du cannibalisme ? Et ainsi, peut-on considérer le coït interrompu comme abandon… parental ? Que peut-on dire sur le… préservatif ? Serait-ce un meurtre par asphyxie ?

**Dean Thomas** **: **Mec, tu réfléchis trop

**Draco Malfoy** : Damn, Longdubat est capable de parler de ce genre de choses ? Mais dans quel monde de débauche vivons-nous ?

**Blaise Zabini : **Ca te va bien de dire ça, Dray.

**Draco Malfoy** : :p

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime : -Maman c'est qui Merlin ? –Tu vois quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu désires un truc très très fort ? Bah Merlin c'est le mec qui s'en fout.

**Draco Malfoy** : Et qu'est ce que tu désires très très fort ? Une corde ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Oui, c'est la seconde option sur ma liste.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est quoi la première ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Arrêter d'avoir ta putain d'image dans la tête et ta saleté d'odeur dans le coeur, juste pour avoir à éviter de continuer à désirer la seconde option.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> à **Pansy Parkinson**

Tu sais quoi Pansy ? Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Allez, sors là ta méchanceté. Après tu seras gentil de me lâcher.

Draco Malfoy : C'est pas méchant, j'ai juste réalisé que l'idée de te savoir morte me donner la nausée.

**Pansy Parkinson** : …elle est pas drôle ta blague.

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh putaaaaaaain c'est bon c'est repartit !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Blaise, t'es prié de pas venir tout bousiller !

**Blaise Zabini** : Ok, je m'en vais dans mon coin, mais je reviendrai plus tard.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est pas une blague Pansy. Je ne vais l'avouer qu'une fois, alors ne me demande pas de répéter. Je suis désolé.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Désolé de quoi ?

**Draco Malfoy** : D'avoir été con ? D'être con ? De ce que je t'ai fait, de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire et de tout ce que je vais certainement continuer à te faire.

**Pansy Parkinson** : T'es même le roi des cons.

**Draco Malfoy** : Et tu saurais me le pardonner ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Peut être que si tu me fais des excuses

**Draco Malfoy** : Mais JE VIENS de te faire des excuses.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Attends, j'avais pas fini, le message s'est envoyé tout seul. Je voulais dire que si tu me fais des excuses en face à face en me disant que tu m'aimes vraiment et que je ne te sers pas juste de défouloir sexuel, je t'excuserai sûrement.

**Draco Malfoy** : … y'a vraiment que les femmes pour faire plier les Malfoy.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ta mère est un de mes modèles.

**Draco Malfoy** : Je vois ça… t'es dans ta chambre ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : A cette heure-ci, encore heureux que oui.

**Draco Malfoy** : Déverrouille ta porte, j'arrive.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Parce que je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> est « en couple » avec **Pansy Parkinson **(**Blaise Zabini**,** Théodore Nott **et 5 autres personnes aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : BIERAUBEURRE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! (**Harry Potter**,** Hermione Granger** et 37 autres personnes aiment)

**Harry Potter** : Je vais enfin retrouver ma tranquillité d'esprit !

**Draco Malfoy** : Il paraît que je t'ai manqué Potter.

**Harry Potter** : Il était tant mon chou, je me desséchais !

**Draco Malfoy** : Tu veux qu'on s'organise un petit rendez-vous pour rattraper le temps perdu ? Juste toi et moi.

**Harry Potter** : Juste toi et moi ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Oui, et je te montrerai à quel point ta présence aussi m'a manqué.

**Pansy Parkinson** : AH NON DRACO ! Ca va pas recommencer ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Relax ma puce, je lui casse deux trois côtés et après je reviens te voir.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Ah, dans ce sens là. Alors d'accord.

**Harry Potter** : Prépare la tenue d'infirmière, Parkinson, ton « petit chéri d'amour » va pas revenir intact !

**Draco Malfoy** : Ah ça, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Pour le coup Potter, je laisserai tes lunettes intactes.

**Hermione Granger** : Ah, les hommes…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tu l'as dit… Nutella le temps qu'ils fasse leurs retrouvailles ?

**Hermione Granger** : Au même droit ! A tout de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan <strong>aime"J'ai fait le bilan de ma vie et j'en suis satisfait: Moi au moins, j'ai déjà égorgé un ourson sans pitié, décapité un crocodile à mains nues, avalé 20 bouteilles de Caco-Cola en 10 minutes, démembré des grenouilles et même sucé un Sctroumpf. Et ouais mon pote...

Merci Haribo!"

**Dean Thomas** : Excellent!

**Neville Londubat :** C'est qui Haribo?

**Dean Thomas** : C'est le Zanko Moldu on va dire.

**Blaise Zabini** : Mais STOP avec vos truc Moldus! Pokémon, Haribo... le prochain c'est quoi?

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas <strong>aime "Qui c'est elle? Attend, je sors mon Pokédex!"

**Dean Thomas : **Clin d'oeil à Hermione ;)

**Hermione Granger** : Haha! Merci Dean!

**Blaise Zabini** : Un Poké... quoi? Oh Thomas, tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi avec tes trucs Moldus là?

**Dean Thomas** : Si peu...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> : Oui bon, en attendant, nous on est toujours célibataires…

**Théodore Nott** : C'est sûr qu'on peut pas toujours se contenter du bonheur des autres…

**Blaise Zabini** : Théo ?

**Théodore Nott** : Blaise ?

**Blaise Zabini** : T'es libre là ?

**Théodore Nott** : Oui.

**Blaise Zabini** : Ca te dit de te faire allègrement draguer par moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans la salle sur demande ?

**Théodore Nott** : T'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux toi.

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est l'italien qui vit en moi qui se réveille. Alors ?

**Théodore Nott** : C'est d'accord. J'espère qu'il en vaut le coup ton italien.

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh ça, tu le découvrira par toi même mon chou.

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.<p>

Bises ! Et n'hésitez pas à passer sur le site (voire tout début de page)

Hachii


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici une petite suite pour répondre au "manque" de Snapou Black ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> et **Théodore Nott** sont maintenant dans une relation libre (**Théodore Nott**, **Blaise Zabini** et 5 autres personnes aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Je suis content pour vous mais, je vous comprend plus les mecs.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi vous vous mettez pas tout simplement en couple ? Pourquoi en relation libre ? Je vous comprend pas non plus.

**Théodore Nott** : C'est parce que comme ça, on profite à la fois des joies du célibat _et_ du couple.

**Pansy Parkinson** : J'ose demander « c'est à dire ? »…

**Blaise Zabini** : M'enfin, Pansy, ça saute aux yeux ! On est libre de faire ce qu'on veut avec les autres tout en continuant nos petites affaires !

**Pansy Parkinson** : … et heu, Théo, ça te convient comme situation ?

**Théodore Nott** : Oui oui.

**Draco Malfoy** : Ma puce, ça convient à tout le monde ce genre de situation ! C'est le rêve même !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je ne pense pas que ça plaise à tout le monde, non… en tous cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter ce genre de plan foireux avec toi. C'est tout ou rien. (**Hermione Granger**, **Ginny Weasley** et 3 autres personnes aiment)

**Blaise Zabini : **C'est sûrement ce qui nous différencie, nous les hommes, de vous, les femmes.

**Draco Malfoy **: Oh tu sais, Blaise, j'en connais à qui ça plairait bien…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Draco…

**Draco Malfoy** : Je blague ma puce, t'en fais pas, je te garde que pour moi. (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

**Théodore Nott** : C'est mignon ! Mais vous nous piquez notre moment de gloire là…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Tant que toi aussi tu ne restes qu'à moi, tout ira bien. Pardon Théo ! On arrête là ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime **Si ça me dérange d'être célibataire ? Nooon, du tout… je vais juste devoir penser à changer mon poignet…**

**Draco Malfoy** : Les boules pour toi Potter…

**Harry Potter** : C'est fou comme ça sonne faux, Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh pas tant que ça ! Tu veux que je te présente une amie ?

**Harry Potter** : Laisse-moi deviner, une bourge siliconée qui ne peut pas réfléchir plus de 2 minutes sans avoir besoin d'un doliprane ?

**Draco Malfoy** : OUAIS :D

**Harry Potter** : Envoie-la moi u_u (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> à **Blaise Zabini**

Je sais qu'on est qu'en relation libre mais un mot gentil de temps en temps ne serait pas de refus

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime **Ton père est fabriquant de biscottes non ? Parce que t'es vraiment craquant**

**Blaise Zabini** : T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

**Théodore Nott** : Non c'est bon, tu peux arrêter là =_=

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> désespère

**Blaise Zabini** : A cause de ?

**Théodore Nott** : … la météo.

**Blaise Zabini** : C'est tout ? Et ben, il t'en faut peu.

**Théodore Nott** : Faut dire que c'est pas avec ce qu'on me donne que je peux réagir à beaucoup… (**Pansy Parkinson **et **Draco Malfoy** aiment)

**Blaise Zabini** : Théo, t'es blindé de fric !

**Théodore Nott** : …

**Pansy Parkinson** : Théo, dans cinq minutes dans ma chambre.

**Blaise Zabini** : Eh ! T'es prise toi !

**Théodore Nott** : Ok Pansy.

**Blaise Zabini** : QUOI? Dray !

**Draco Malfoy** : Je m'inquiète pas. (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

**Blaise Zabini** : MAIS ! Dray !

**Draco Malfoy** : La ferme Blaise, fais donc tes devoirs en attendant.

**Blaise Zabini** : Bon… au moins comme ça Potter n'est plus le seul à être désespéré !

**Draco Malfoy** : Non, c'est bon, il a tiré son coup grâce à moi, ça va mieux. (**Harry Potter** aime)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Draco Malfoy**

Je t'en dois une maintenant! (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est dangereux comme situation ça, tu le sais ?

**Harry Potter** : J'ai l'amour du risque :p

**Draco Malfoy** : Ok, alors attend deux minutes que je médite.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> est bien content d'avoir une amie qui capte tout bien avant les autres… (**Pansy Parkinson** aime)

**Pansy Parkinson**: Avec plaisir mon chou. Les amis c'est fait pour ça ) (**Théodore Nott** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça)

**Théodore Nott** : Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer.

**Draco Malfoy** : Défoule-toi bien mec ! (**Théodore Nott** aime)

**Blaise Zabini** : Je dois me sentir concerné ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Dray ?

**Blaise Zabini** : …

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> vient de créer l'événement **Beuverie chez les Griffondors** (**Ron Weasley**, **Draco Malfoy**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 32 autres personnes aiment et participeront)

**Harry Potter** : Tous les sixièmes et septièmes années sont invités ! Ce samedi à partir de 22h. Ramenez ce que vous voulez, tant que ça se boit (ou mange).

**Draco Malfoy** : Sérieux ? T'as réussis à convaincre Granger ?

**Hermione Granger** : … il a eu un argument de choc. (**Harry Potter** aime)

**Dean Thomas** : Qui est ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh mais c'est qu'il est fourbe le Potter ! (**Harry Potter**, **Blaise Zabini** et 2 autres aiment)

**Harry Potter** : C'est mon côté Serpentard, Malfoy ! Puis, je n'aime pas avoir des dettes en retard ) (**Draco Malfoy** aime)

**Hermione Granger** : Ca reste entre nous. Si tu le dit Harry, il se peut que j'appelle McGo' en pleine soirée…

**Dean Thomas** : Pff… elle aussi elle a des arguments…

**Hannah Abbot : **C'est cool! Mais comment on va faire pour rentrer dans notre salle commune? Le passage se verrouille à 23h

**Cho Chang** : Oui, comment on va rentrer nous ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Bourrées ? (**Draco Malfoy**, **Harry Potter** et 15 autres aiment)

**Hannah Abbot** : Très fin, comme d'habitude, Zabini.

**Blaise Zabini** : Je te remercie !

**Harry Potter** : Non mais c'est bon les filles, vous repartirez le matin, y'a la place partout pour dormir : la salle commune, les chambres… les escaliers, les meubles…

**Cho Chang** : T'es sûr...?

**Hannah Abbot** : O.o

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh mais vous avez jamais fait le fête ou quoi ? On peut facilement se caler à 3 ou 4 dans un lit simple !

**Blaise Zabini** : A l'aise même.

**Hannah Abbot** : Ah bon ? Et comment ?

**Cho Chang** : C'est mathématiquement impossible, Malfoy.

**Harry Potter** : Oh vous êtes désespérantes...

**Draco Malfoy** : Mais si Chang ! On aura qu'à faire un Tétris ! On s'empile, on s'emboîte et ça passe =) (**Harry Potter**, **Blaise Zabini** et 4 autres aiment)

**Cho Chang** : Je comprends pas…

**Harry Potter** : T'en fais pas, je te montrerai. (**Draco Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et 3 autres aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh ! Bonhomme le Potter! (**Blaise Zabini** et **Harry Potter** aiment)

**Cho Chang** : Je comprends toujours pas…

* * *

><p>L'événement <strong>Beuverie chez les Griffondors <strong>est en train de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime **Se réveiller avec un putain de mal de crâne, mais tourner la tête et la voir dormir** **et se dire qu'on a passé une sacrée soirée**. (**Hermione Granger**, **Ginny Weasley** et 5 autres aiment)

**Harry Potter **: Ah ça, tu peux le dire ! Vous vous êtes vite éclipsés quand même !

**Ron Weasley** : Oh ça va, c'était 3h !

**Dean Thomas** : C'était ça l'argument de choc alors ?

**Hermione Granger** : Oui bon Dean, ça ira…

**Dean Thomas** : :p

**Harry Potter** : M'enfin, je vois que vous êtes pas les seuls à être partis tôt… je pense notamment à 4 certains Serpentards… (**Draco Malfoy**, **Théodore Nott** et 2 autres personnes aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Merci pour la chambre Granger au fait, on t'as refait le lit du coup, il était un peut en bazar ) (**Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson** et 3 autres aiment)

**Hermione Granger** : Je t'en prie =)

**Blaise Zabini** : Au fait, Chang, c'était comment le tétris avec Potter ? (**Draco Malfoy** et **Harry Potter** aiment)

**Cho Chang** : J'aurai dû comprendre de quoi vous parliez l'autre fois ! Mais c'était bien…à refaire.

**Draco Malfoy** : Oh Potter, t'as un coup !

**Harry Potter** : Haha ouais ! Mais ça ira, j'ai terminé la partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à **Draco Malfoy** et **Blaise Zabini**

**Harry Potter** : Cho m'a supprimé de ses amis !

**Draco Malfoy** : Sérieux ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Petite joueuse ! (**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment)

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> vient de passer de « en relation libre » à « en couple » (**Pansy Parkinson**, **Draco Malfoy** et 6 autres aiment)

**Draco Malfoy** : Et beh ! Ca a payé pour pas mal de monde cette petite soirée !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Un peu grâce à moi !

**Théodore Nott** : Dur d'être amoureux d'un aveugle ...

**Blaise Zabini** : T'avais pas l'air de trop te plaindre de ma cécité hier…

**Théodore Nott** : Non c'est vrai, pas du tout même.

**Blaise Zabini** : Théo ?

**Théodore Nott** : Blaise ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Ouh ça sent de déjà-vu ça !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Laisse-les, viens plutôt t'occuper de moi.

**Draco Malfoy** : Pas rassasiée ?

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'est pas de ma faute, ton absence me crée toujours un manque.

**Draco Malfoy** : J'arrive.

**Théodore Nott** : Tu voulais m dire quoi Blaise, avant qu'on se fasse interrompre ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Oh, presque rien, à part que je t'aime.

**Blaise Zabini** : Maintenant que je te sors des mots d'amour, tu me réponds même pas ?

**Théodore Nott** : Non c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas. C'est quand même mieux que ton histoire de biscottes…

**Blaise Zabini **: Ah bah ça =)

**Théodore Nott **: Moi aussi au fait…(Blaise Zabini aime)

* * *

><p>Voilà, je pense pas faire de suite donc, à la prochaine qui devrait pas tarder !<p>

Hachii


End file.
